nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Magma-Man/THE CAKE IS A LIE!
Well, I've put alot of effort into my storyline, which I refer to as Lies. Here is information about it and what I've been doing. Map Design Well, first I basically come up with a name and setting for the first map. Then I put something in there to help me with getting a story going (in Lockdown's case, the It's Just a Lie easter egg) and basically the story just exploded from there. I think up the whole layout, then I think about if I was actually sitting in front of a TV, what would I like to use? What weapons can I see working well in the map? (and of course weapons that don't work well) For example, Usopire's more cramped areas wouldn't work well with the Wunderwaffe, so I cut it out. What perks would work? Stamin-Up wouldn't work because of Usopire size. No places but the mine to use Phd Flopper. I go into every detail and think long and hard what would be best before I add it to the wiki. I don't move on to the next map until the current map has information on just about every detail in my head. Perk-a-Colas? Enemies? Power-Ups? New Guns? I think long and hard about what I would like to have in my map and what would make the map more fun, and don't bother posting my bad ideas or adding them to my maps. Story Design Well, I had no idea what to do with a story. I'm usually REALLY good at telling stories, but one using the zombies formula? I was at a lose. I decided to add in something random to Lockdown to help get it started, (the It's Just a Lie easter egg) Well the story exploded from there and I have put a lot of thought into it and have it all planned out. I make sure I like it and it's good, I hate stories that aren't good, I work incredibly hard to make sure it's good. So far, unfortunatly Lies isn't exactly one of my best stories, but it IS good, and I make sure that it isn't anything else but good. I spend hours a day thinking up this stuff, and enjoy building my own video game, even if no one will ever play it. Anyway, I've been doing this kind of stuff since I was in 1st grade, and this stuff is why I want to go into the video game industry as a career when I'm an adult. Future Maps In Lies Well, I've released names but no other information so far. I think I'll gradualy release some statements though. Until Usopire is done Pmaws is going to be pretty much untouched. Feel free to speculate from the information I released what it will be, and what is "the lie." Oh, and first one to guess the setting of Pmaws gets a cookie. Not that hard, you just need to look at the name a certain way. Anyway, that is what I do when I'm making my fanon. Category:News Category:Blog posts